Significant research effort has been devoted to find alternative devices that can perform the Boolean logic operations commonly implemented through the use of Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) transistors. One such Boolean logic operation is the majority function, where a true value (logical one value) is returned if and only if more than 50% of its inputs are true. In CMOS, the majority function logical gate is formed from complex circuitry. However, the majority function, as well as the minority function, have numerous applications. For example, a full adder can be implemented using a majority function to determine a carry output. In addition, the majority function can be part of a threshold determination or a median calculation.